Happily Ever After
by Moira-chan
Summary: Parfois, la personne que l'on veut n'est pas celle qu'il nous faut - et, dans cette vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut... "Vous êtes cancer et il est verseau ; il est impossible de deviner quelle sera l'issue de votre relation."
1. Vous êtes cancer et il est verseau

**Titre :** Happily Ever After.  
**Genres :** Romance, angst (un peu), sentimental, etc.**  
Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** Kuroko/Midorima (oui, dans cet ordre-là o/)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Résumé :** Parfois, la personne que l'on veut n'est pas celle qu'il nous faut - et, dans cette vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut... "_Vous êtes cancer et il est verseau ; il est impossible de deviner quelle sera l'issue de votre relation._"

**Note de l'auteur :** ... J'ai l'impression de mener à bien un plan d'invasion. Moi qui mets toujours deux mois à terminer un texte, voilà que, sur ce fandom, j'en écris deux en moins d'un mois... XD En fait, ceci était censé être un one-shot, mais le texte fait actuellement plus de 10'000 mots, et je l'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé. Du coup, j'ai décidé de couper tout ça en petits chapitres, que je posterai tous les 4-5 jours =)  
Sinon, pour ce qui est du KuroMido, eh bien... Ne me jetez pas, mais j'adore ce couple ;_; Je le trouve chou. Et et et j'aime quand Midorima est uke. Et non je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour ma défense D: Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit... bonne lecture~ ^^

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Chapitre 1 : Vous êtes cancer et il est verseau.

* * *

_« Kuroko ? Il est du groupe sanguin A, et moi du B. C'est pourquoi il est normal qu'on ne s'entende pas. »_

* * *

Collège Teikou, deuxième année. Quelque chose comme ça.  
Une date imprécise pour des souvenirs qui remontaient trop loin, qui restaient trop vagues – mais toujours, inlassablement, comme un décor implanté, immuable et relié à cette période de sa vie, la salle de sport de l'école. Les paniers de baskets qu'on avait descendus à droite et à gauche du grand terrain, le glissement des chaussures presque neuves contre le sol presque propre, et quelques voix au loin, à peine audibles. C'était avant l'entraînement, s'il se rappelait bien.

« Eh bah, Tetsu ! Tu fous quoi, tu dors ? »

_Bam. Bam.  
_Aomine Daiki était déjà si grand, à cette époque. Le pauvre _Tetsu_ ne faisait pas le poids face à lui, à vrai dire ; du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt et des poussières, il dribblait avec force et précision, plein de l'assurance que toutes les années de pratique lui avaient insufflée, et espérait encore que son camarade parviendrait à lui voler la balle – mais lorsque Kuroko tendait la main, Aomine la soulevait à bout de bras et l'autre était trop petit pour ne serait-ce que l'attendre, même en sautant.

« Aomine-kun, il faut commencer à s'échauffer. Tu devrais poser ce ballon.  
– T'as qu'à m'le prendre ! »

Nouvel essai – nouvel échec.  
La voix de Kuroko Tetsuya résonnait encore dans sa tête, tant d'années après ; calme, posée, à peine sèche, à peine froide, il n'avait pas haussé le ton ce jour-là et d'ailleurs, dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais haussé le ton en présence de ses camarades. Toujours, il s'adressait à eux sur le même ton neutre et toujours, ses tentatives de convaincre Aomine de se mettre à s'échauffer – étape nécessaire de l'entraînement sans laquelle ils pouvaient être certains de s'éveiller assaillis de courbatures, le lendemain – étaient vouées à l'échec. Au lieu de ça, le grand idiot avait décidé de tirer la peau tendre de la joue de Kuroko. Comme si c'était un jeu. Comme si c'était un simple jeu. Sans importance. Sans conséquences.

Midorima Shintarou observait de loin.  
Confronté à pareil spectacle, il avait soupiré. _Pff._ Aomine Daiki était l'un de ces abrutis qui ne jouaient encore que par passion et ne comprenaient rien à la véritable importance du jeu, de la réussite, de la victoire – préférant, ainsi, tripoter les cheveux de son camarade, l'attraper par la taille, le jeter sur son épaule, plutôt que de s'entraîner sérieusement. Cependant, il y avait fort à parier qu'il changerait bientôt – parce que déjà on avait vu quelquefois cette espèce de déception dans ses yeux, et entendu de sa bouche qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'écraser sans s'amuser...

Kuroko Tetsuya, en revanche, était aux yeux de Midorima la définition de l'imperceptible. Petit, faible, et pourtant, il inspirait le respect, de par sa capacité à lui, celle qu'il avait de tous les relier, de souder et de consolider l'équipe d'un simple regard, de trois mots ou de cette présence qu'il n'avait pas – aussi, le jeune homme avait-il pris ses distances, invoquant dès le départ la mésentente évidente de leur groupe sanguin.

Tout le monde avait ajouté ça au compte de son excentricité, et personne n'avait posé de question.  
Mais en vérité, l'horoscope disait _vous êtes cancer et il est verseau ; il est impossible de deviner quelle sera l'issue de votre relation._

« Miidorimacchi ! »

A ses côtés, la voix geignarde d'un certain blond sonnait lointaine et ennuyeuse.

« Regarde-les ! pleurnichait-il. Regarde comme ils sont ! Tu n'es pas jaloux, toi ?! »

Kise Ryouta avait les yeux rivés sur le duo qui se donnait en spectacle éhonté.

« Hmpf. »

Midorima avait ainsi grogné, l'air désintéressé, et il avait réajusté d'un majeur gauche toujours entouré de bandelettes la paire de lunettes à ses yeux – mais Midorima jouait pour la victoire, lorsque la chance était avec lui, lorsque l'objet du jour était avec lui, et il tirait de loin pour s'assurer le maximum de points, et lorsque la victoire n'était pas certaine alors à quoi bon tenter ?  
_Il est impossible de deviner l'issue de votre relation._ Il avait été surpris, l'était encore – pour la première fois, l'horoscope n'avait rien prédit. Rien indiqué. Même, rien suggéré. _Impossible_. Kuroko et lui, c'était-

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait suivi le regard de Kise, et sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait intercepté.  
Le regard bleu et froid et brillant d'une lueur étrange, si loin et pourtant si proche, dont il ne parvenait pas à se persuader qu'il ne lui était pas destiné ; ce regard bleu et froid et brillant d'une lueur étrange qu'auparavant il n'avait jamais croisé, mais dans lequel ses yeux verts s'étaient instantanément perdus, plongés.  
Ce regard bleu et froid et brillant d'une lueur étrange qu'était celui de Kuroko Tetsuya, et qui semblait vouloir tout et ne rien dire et tellement de choses à la fois.

« Midorimacchi ? »

Kise était resté sans voix. Une seconde. Puis, il s'en était allé.

Midorima avait rencontré le regard de Kuroko l'un de ces jours où ni la chance ni la malchance n'était de mise – l'un de ces jours où, normalement, rien d'important n'aurait dû arriver.  
Et pourtant, ce jour-là, ses yeux s'y étaient accrochés, rien qu'une demi-seconde durant ; et, sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir comment, tout au fond de lui, tout au cœur de sa mémoire et des souvenirs qu'il garderait à jamais enfouis, il l'avait imprimé.

Un regard qui semblait vouloir dire tellement de choses, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir déchiffrer...

« Shin-chan, tu dors~ ? »

Le présent était revenu si vite à son univers que Midorima, à peine tiré de sa rêverie, de ses lointains souvenirs, sursauta et se retourna aussitôt, vers son camarade de classe qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le fixer, l'air vaguement inquiet, mi-amusé, les bras croisés.

« Takao, ne m'abaisse pas à ton niveau, répondit-il, le ton froid mais calme. Je réfléchissais.  
– Oh, c'est qu'on aurait une demoiselle en tête, mon Shin-chan ? Lança l'autre en réponse, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, attrapant une chaise au passage, avant de s'y asseoir à califourchon, les yeux toujours rivés sur son camarade. Allez, raconte ! Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Kuroko Tetsuya.  
La personne à qui il pensait, mais ce n'était pas une demoiselle ; aussi, il secoua la tête, agacé, et entreprit de remettre en ordre son cahier de mathématiques, lançant un regard mauvais à son coéquipier.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ne me confonds pas avec ces jolis cœurs qui passent leur temps à roucouler. »

C'était vrai ; il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à de telles futilités et, depuis le temps, Takao aurait dû le savoir. De toute manière, Kuroko n'était pas la personne qu'il lui fallait, c'était évident – d'une part, parce que leur groupe sanguin ne s'accordait pas, et d'une autre, parce que l'horoscope ne pouvait pas prédire quel serait leur avenir commun. Ensemble, visiblement, ils auraient pu aboutir au meilleur comme au pire, et en prévision du pire, Midorima préférait ne pas tenter de croire au meilleur – fin de l'histoire.

Après tout, l'amour ne devait pas être bien différent du basketball ; et, au basketball, jamais il ne prendrait le risque de se lancer dans un match sans être sûr et certain que son horoscope était favorable, qu'il avait son objet du jour, et qu'en somme, toutes les chances étaient de son côté. Et puis, de toute manière, en tant qu'homme de signe astrologique cancer, il était censé être attiré par les femmes scorpion ou taureau, si possible un peu plus âgées que lui, pas par les garçons de son âge, encore moins par ceux du verseau !

Quant à Kuroko, il le disait lui-même : il était l'ombre, et jamais l'ombre n'est plus sombre que lorsqu'on l'expose à la lumière. Sur le terrain, il avait pendant des années fait briller la lumière d'Aomine, et incontestablement en amour c'était quelqu'un comme Aomine qu'il lui fallait – quelqu'un de fort, d'imposant, d'explosif, d'impulsif, une vraie tête brûlée que seul le regard bleu gelé du garçon saurait refroidir.  
Mais à coup sûr, non, pas lui...

A l'instant précis où il réalisa qu'il venait vraiment d'examiner la possibilité d'être en couple avec Kuroko, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.  
Et, évidemment, Takao ne manqua pas une miette de cet étonnant spectacle.

« Oh, Shin-chan ! S'exclama-t-il, éclatant de rire. Menteur ! Tu rougis, tiens, je le savais~ Allez, dis voir, qui c'est ? »

Gêné, surpris, pris de court, Midorima sursauta et détourna la tête, préférant fermer les yeux, et repousser une énième fois la monture de ses lunettes le long de l'arcade de son nez – ce qui, bien sûr, eut pour effet de faire rire son camarade encore plus qu'auparavant.  
Le pauvre Takao rit tellement, à vrai dire, qu'il s'en tenait encore les côtes lorsque, d'un seul coup, le redoutable shooter de Shuutoku déclara :

« Kuroko Tetsuya. »

A cet instant, Takao fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de continuer à rire.

* * *

Collège Teikou, dernière année. La date était plus sûre, cette fois.

Le lieu aussi, et ce n'était pas la salle de sport – parce qu'il n'était plus question de sport, cette fois. Plus question de basketball. Plus question d'équipe. Plus même question d'Aomine ou de Kise ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.  
C'était une période sombre pour tout le monde, sans doute, où chacun n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; mais Kuroko Tetsuya avait toujours été l'ombre, leur ombre à tous, et maintenant, remplacé, supplanté, oublié, délaissé, qu'était-il donc ? L'ombre d'une ombre ? Une ombre encore plus sombre ? Ou, juste-

Un adolescent seul dans une salle de classe vide, stores abaissés, plongée dans les ténèbres, alors qu'il faisait si beau dehors. Les bras croisés sur un bureau, un livre fermé, le silence alentour et personne ne le remarquait. Les pensées perdues et le regard perdu, dans le vide ; lui-même égaré on ne savait trop où, comme si le monde s'était mis à tourner trop vite pour qu'il puisse encore suivre le cours des jours qui s'enchaînaient.

Ce jour-là, Midorima l'avait cherché.  
Salle de classe, salle de sport, salle de musique, réfectoire. Cour extérieure. Le toit où dormait Aomine. Couloir où roucoulait Kise. Autre salle de classe – et puis, finalement, celle-ci. Il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais le bleu imprimé dans son esprit l'avait aidé et, en fin de compte, il l'avait remarqué, il l'avait retrouvé.

« Tu es là. »

Trois mots.  
Kuroko Tetsuya avait dû les entendre, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Pas sursauté. Pas tressailli. Même pas cillé. Comme s'il avait su, comme s'il s'y était attendu – mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était imprévisible, c'était eux, et- le principal restait qu'il était là. Midorima avait soupiré, l'air agacé, et fait un pas – était entré dans la salle.

Plusieurs mètres encore les séparaient mais, pour une raison indéterminée, dans cet instant, il les avait sentis incroyablement près ; comme si toute son attention était vouée à ce garçon devant lui, et comme si tout Kuroko n'appartenait soudain plus qu'à lui.

« J'ai appris que tu avais choisi le lycée Seirin, pour l'année prochaine. »

Aucune réponse.  
En cet instant plus que jamais Kuroko méritait bien cette appellation de « fantôme » qu'on lui avait donnée, un jour, pour plaisanter – mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie, et tous deux l'avaient bien compris.

« Un lycée neuf et sans renom. Leur niveau est lamentable. »

Midorima avait marqué une pause, comme pour observer l'effet de ses mots sur son camarade, mais il ne s'attendait à rien, et il n'y avait à rien à quoi il puisse s'attendre. Kuroko était froid comme le bleu de son regard, au premier abord. Immobile et neutre et calme et insensible, sans émotions, sans sentiments, sans opinion.  
C'était une attitude qui l'agaçait et le fascinait à la fois.

« Seul, tu es faible, mais entouré de bons joueurs, tu peux les faire gagner, avait-il alors soufflé. Et pourtant, tu as délibérément choisi de t'entourer de faibles. Tu ne vaincras jamais. »

A nouveau, rien. Le silence de la salle, et la pénombre, et rien. Kuroko semblait absent, plus encore qu'à son habitude ; et il était bien là, en chair et en os, mais il n'était pas là, l'esprit perdu ailleurs. A ce moment-là, il avait tourné la tête, et regardé Midorima ; mais ce dernier avait esquivé ses yeux, et le bleu qu'il s'était attendu à voir briller ne brillait plus que comme une lune que son soleil aurait délaissée. Leur regard ne s'était pas croisé.  
Le bleu taché d'ombre grise scintillait de mille doutes que Midorima ne se serait jamais autorisés, et le simple fait de le savoir l'énervait. Alors, il avait remis en place la monture de ses lunettes, et il s'était approché.

« Seirin ne te mènera jamais à la victoire, avait-il déclaré, sérieux comme jamais. Si tu n'as pas oublié ce en quoi nous croyons, réfléchis-y. »

Il se tenait face à lui, maintenant, mais Kuroko ne le regardait pas. Toujours pas. Et ce n'était pas _ce_ regard – _le_ regard qu'il aurait tant voulu revoir –, et ses pupilles ne cessaient de fuir sur le côté, tout comme lui-même s'apprêtait à fuir, à les fuir tous dès l'année prochaine, et à fuir dans une direction aussi vague que le gris des stores abaissés de la salle de la classe.

Midorima, à cet instant, avait senti son cœur se serrer, et brûler en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas tolérer cela. Il n'y arrivait pas. Pire encore ; il ne voulait pas.

Et puis, c'était arrivé.  
Kuroko avait soupiré, de manière imperceptible, au point qu'on ne l'aurait qu'à peine deviné en observant le mouvement de ses lèvres fines et pâles, et il avait relevé les yeux.

Deux yeux, deux orbes bleus qui soudain brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, qui n'était pas _cet_ éclat mais qui lui aussi voulait dire tellement de choses à la fois ; plein de doutes, certes, mais ces mêmes doutes, dominés par tant de détermination, et une assurance qu'on n'avait encore jamais vue dans ces yeux-là, tant et si bien que Midorima n'avait pas répondu, pas reculé, ni réagi, même pas.

« J'apprécie ta considération, Midorima-kun, mais ma décision est prise. »

L'instant d'après, il était debout.

« Excuse-moi. Je m'en vais. »

L'instant d'après, il n'était plus là.

Parti, et le sentiment d'une absence, l'absence de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vraiment été là, comme l'absence d'une goutte d'eau parmi toutes celles qui peuplaient les fenêtres un jour de pluie, était tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.  
Ça, et l'impression d'un regard bleu, froid, mais brillant, et décidé, qu'il avait jeté sur Midorima.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! =) J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai déjà écrit les 4 chapitres suivants, donc je devrais pas mettre trop de temps à poster la suite... En fait, je pars à Berlin demain matin (voyage scolaire oblige :3), mais je serai de retour dimanche, alors je posterai sans doute le chapitre 2 dimanche =)

Merci de votre lecture, en tout cas ! A une prochaine, j'espère ! =)


	2. La goutte qu'il manquait au vase

Hello, c'est encore moi~ !

Voici donc le second chapitre. Pas grand-chose à dire, mais j'espère fort fort fooort qu'il vous plaira et... Oh, je me suis tellement amusée à en écrire la seconde partie. xD Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Chapitre 2 : La goutte qu'il manquait au vase

Au lycée Shuutoku, Midorima apprit que même l'absence d'une petite goutte, d'une simple goutte d'eau parmi toutes celles qui peuplaient les fenêtres un jour de pluie, pouvait être douloureuse et entraîner la terrible mélancolie.

L'équipe du basketball du collège Teikou avait été comme un mur, durant toutes ces années – un solide mur haut et large et fort, on ne peut plus résistant, tout construit de briques de la meilleure qualité, si dures que quiconque osait y frotter son doigt en ressortait avec le poignet cassé. Un à un, tous les adversaires s'étaient lancés dans la direction de ce mur, de leur mur, et s'y étaient fracassés ; les uns après les autres, ils avaient perdu, s'étaient relevés, relancés, avaient perdu à nouveau, avaient retenté, puis perdu encore.

En entrant à Shuutoku, la brique Midorima Shintarou s'était attendue à intégrer un mur nouveau, peut-être moins haut, peut-être moins large, peut-être moins fort, mais qu'il aurait rendu solide de par sa force personnelle ; cependant, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Le jour de la rentrée, l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa lui avait prédit une rencontre bouleversante, et il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment emporté par une espèce de tornade du nom de Takao Kazunari ; puis, il avait enchaîné les jours de malchance, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de sa mésentente avec bien d'autres membres de l'équipe, et finalement, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le mur de Shuutoku manquait terriblement de ciment et ses briques, aussi dures soient-elles, tremblaient toutes en solitaire, sitôt qu'on leur portait un coup.

A Teikou, Kuroko avait été ce ciment, sans lequel l'équipe n'aurait été qu'un rassemblement de puissances individuelles, et maintenant, il était parti souder une autre équipe.

Ici, Takao essayait de recoller plus ou moins Midorima et ses aînés ; mais il ne suffisait pas, ce n'était pas encore ça, et il ne pouvait empêcher les joueurs de s'entrechoquer, quelquefois.

Force était d'avouer que Kuroko lui manquait.  
Ou plutôt, corrigea-t-il immédiatement ses pensées, la cohésion qu'apportait Kuroko lui manquait. La manière dont chacun reconnaissait ses capacités, la manière dont les autres l'avaient forcé à reconnaître leurs capacités ; mais aussi, les mots qu'ils échangeaient en matchs ou durant l'entraînement, le banc qui n'était jamais la mauvaise place pour autant, le plaisir qu'on prenait à voir jouer les autres, l'envie dévorante d'entrer sur le terrain, et le plaisir de rattraper ces passes sorties de nulle part pour arriver juste au bon endroit, juste au bon moment...

Enfin, rapidement, il s'y était fait. Il avait dû s'y faire. Et puis, il s'était dit que de toute manière, il ne jouerait sans doute plus jamais avec Kuroko ; contre, peut-être, sûrement, mais avec, non. Ils n'étaient plus dans la même équipe, maintenant. Kuroko appartenait à Seirin et un jour où il ne s'y attendait pas, où l'horoscope ne prévoyait rien de spécial pour les verseaux, Midorima put l'observer vaincre Kise. Oh, bien sûr, Kise avait toujours été le plus faible d'eux tous, et l'on avait annoncé de la malchance pour les gémeaux, ce jour-là ; c'était surprenant, toutefois.  
Le match de Shuutoku contre Seirin l'avait été encore plus, cependant – et l'issue du duel n'en était pas la seule responsable, étonnamment.

Il y avait un regard.  
Le premier que Kuroko lui avait lancé, depuis si longtemps. Et ces yeux bleus, ceux que Midorima avait commencé à apprendre par cœur, et toute cette détermination, juste comme le dernier auquel il avait eu droit, l'année précédente ; juste le même, moins les doutes, moins l'ennui, moins la peur, moins la pénombre.  
La détermination et un feu nouveau qui brillait au cœur des yeux de glace – et cette lueur, cette flamme qui s'épanouissait au creux du bleu, c'était une lumière nouvelle.

Il s'appelait Kagami Taiga.  
Instantanément, Midorima sut qu'il ne le supportait pas – qu'il ne le supporterait jamais.

* * *

Midorima aurait dû se douter que le simple fait que Takao ne relève pas sa déclaration (à savoir, _Kuroko Tetsuya_, ces deux mots échappés d'entre ses lèvres qui signifiaient tellement, tellement trop pour tellement peu) était synonyme de problème à venir, pour lui du moins.  
Il ne s'en était pas douté, toutefois.

Grand mal lui en fit ; deux semaines plus tard, Takao insistait pour qu'ils aillent faire « un peu de shopping » ensemble et, de la manière la plus mesquine qui soit, après l'avoir emmené admirer les derniers modèles de chaussures, l'avoir convaincu d'acheter un nouveau ballon et lui avoir offert une lime à ongles, voilà qu'il se plaignait maintenant d'avoir faim.  
Son camarade avait donc faim, et le ventre de Midorima le trahit au mauvais moment – c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent au Maji Burger le plus proche, et que le jeune homme comprit où voulait en venir le numéro 10 de Shuutoku.

« Kagami, Kuroko ! S'exclama le gredin, dès l'instant où il les aperçut. Quelle surprise~ ! »

Midorima aurait pu jurer à son ton que cette dernière exclamation n'était que pur ramassis d'inepties, mais préféra garder cette pensée pour lui, et réajusta simplement la position de ses lunettes avant de se diriger directement vers le comptoir du fast-food, sans même prendre le temps de saluer son ancien coéquipier. Takao, de son côté, s'approcha sans plus attendre de Kuroko et de son partenaire aux cheveux rouges, tranquillement attablés l'un en face de l'autre, juste à côté d'une fenêtre ; et, du coin de l'œil, Midorima crut apercevoir son propre coéquipier convaincre les deux autres garçons de se déplacer sur une table plus grande.

Deux personnes attendaient encore devant lui, mais il se retint de céder à sa curiosité, et attendit comme si de rien n'était, sans se retourner. Son tour venu, il passa distraitement commande, l'air aussi sérieux qu'à son habitude cependant, et il ne tarda pas à s'extirper de la file d'attente, son plateau entre les mains. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant-là qu'il réalisa enfin l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

Déjà, Takao avait bel et bien fait déplacer Kagami et Kuroko – les deux joueurs de Seirin étaient maintenant assis côte à côte, et son partenaire de Shuutoku se tenait en face d'eux, l'air de raconter joyeusement on-ne-savait-encore-trop-quelle bêtise de son crû.  
De plus, maintenant qu'il était debout, immobile, il avait capté le regard du grand roux, qui devait en être à son six ou septième hamburger ; et maintenant, Takao s'y mettait, lui aussi. Il se retourna, lui fit un grand signe de la main, l'appela, l'invitant joyeusement à les rejoindre, et aussitôt, Midorima sut qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire – il allait devoir manger à leur table, avec eux.

Pinçant sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de soupirer, d'un mélange d'agacement et de désespoir, il s'approcha de la tablée, et y déposa son plateau sans un mot, juste en face de celui de Kagami. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir faire face à ce rustre, mais s'asseoir en face de Kuroko impliquerait le risque de croiser à nouveau son regard trop bleu qui mettait mal à l'aise, et de toute manière, Takao-  
Choisit ce moment précis pour le prendre brutalement par le bras et tirer fort, au point qu'il en manqua de tomber.

« Shin-chan, c'est ma place~, lança-t-il en riant, alors mets-toi en face de Kuroko ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il glissa le plateau de Midorima jusqu'en face de celui de Kuroko ; puis, soudain, il se figea. Fixa des yeux la petite salade, l'unique hamburger et le soda qui y trônaient.

« Tu n'as commandé que pour toi ? S'étonna-t-il alors, clignant des yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Et moi, alors ?  
– Comme si j'allais payer ton repas, répondit Midorima, l'air agacé (finalement assis en face de Kuroko, il gardait les yeux scotchés au hamburger qu'il déballait maintenant). Si tu veux quelque chose, va le commander toi-même, Takao.  
– Oh, très bien, monsieur le tsundere en herbe ! Je vais aller faire la queue, alors. Je te laisse avec Kagami et Kuroko, hein~ »

Malgré ses mots, son ton était resté décontracté, empreint d'un certain humour, et il avait manqué de s'esclaffer vers la fin, son camarade en aurait mis sa main gauche à couper ; mais lorsqu'enfin il releva la tête sur son coéquipier, le numéro 6 de Shuutoku ne put que le voir s'éloigner, portefeuille à la main, lançant un dernier clin d'œil dans sa direction.

Le fourbe avait jeté son sac et sa veste sur la chaise en face de celle de Kagami, histoire d'être sûr que Midorima ne se déplacerait pas, et il s'en était allé. Le jeune homme resté sur place sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, sitôt qu'il réalisa à quel point il s'était lui-même mis dans cette embarrassante situation ; pour ne rien arranger, Kagami manqua de s'étrangler avec son dixième hamburger, tout cela parce qu'il riait ; et, finalement, Kuroko, dont on aurait pu avoir oublié la présence, ouvrit la bouche.

« Ce n'était pas très intelligent, ça, Midorima-kun. »

Et toujours, le ton froid, l'air insensible, inexpressif. Face à lui, entre ses doigts, un soda ou un milkshake où on ne savait trop quoi, et entre ses phrases il sirotait calmement, les lèvres pâles fixées à la paille qui s'échappait du verre, longue et blanche et fine.  
Sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, l'as de Shuutoku se sentit instantanément agacé.

« Tss. Je ne t'aime pas, Kuroko. »

Il avait lancé ces quelques mots dans l'espoir qu'ils allégeraient le poids dans sa poitrine, mais au lieu de ça, ils ne firent qu'y appuyer encore plus fort – il détourna la tête, détourna les yeux, et refusa de croiser le regard de Kuroko. Il le sentait peser sur lui, cependant. Quelque part au milieu de son front, peut-être, perdu entre ses mèches vertes, ou bien sur ses bras, sur ses lunettes, ses épaules ou son cou – peu importait.

« Je sais. On ne s'entend pas vraiment, hein. »

Kuroko avait l'air pensif, et pour une fois, cela s'entendait dans sa voix ; cela s'entendait dans sa voix, cela se devinait à la manière dont il avait levé les yeux, ces mêmes yeux dans lesquels Midorima ne pouvait jamais rien lire d'autre qu'une émotion simple, qu'une émotion absente, qu'une multitude de pensées indéchiffrables et incompréhensibles.  
A vrai dire, la tension était telle que Kagami lui-même s'était arrêté de mâcher, bien qu'il ne dût pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation pour autant.

« C'est le destin, répondit alors Midorima, simplement, comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.  
– Ah, vraiment ? »

La surprise d'entendre son ex-camarade lui répondre suffit à lui faire relever les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il le croisa. Le regard. Celui de Kuroko. Celui qui semblait tout et ne rien vouloir dire à la fois. Celui qui était plein de bleu, plein de bleus différents mais tous tellement semblables, et plein d'idées que Shintarou ne saisissait pas ; Kuroko avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, mais il n'avait pas haussé les épaules, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux, il n'avait pas cessé de siroter sa boisson préférée, et il le fixait, laissant en suspens sa propre question, comme ça.  
Le regard froid, invisible, bleu, interrogateur, peut-être déçu, mais insaisissable, effacé, incompréhensible, presque – invisible ?

Midorima ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre, mais un hamburger encore emballé rencontra son visage avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler.

« Tiens, mange au lieu de dire des conneries, lança la voix de Kagami, disparu derrière le nuage de buée qui recouvrait maintenant ses lunettes. J'comprends rien à c'que tu racontes, de toute façon. »

Il ne répondit pas, et plaça le hamburger offert par Kagami dans le coin le plus éloigné de son plateau, avant d'essuyer minutieusement chacun des verres de ses lunettes. Puis, il fouilla dans son sac, et en extirpa sa mascotte du jour, un hamster en peluche coiffé d'un nœud rose, qu'il plaça sur la table, à portée de main – avec ça, normalement, plus rien de fâcheux ne lui arriverait.  
L'instant d'après, Takao revenait, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

Et voilà =) Désolée, ce chapitre était un peu court... je ferai plus long, la prochaine fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à tout bientôt pour la suite =)


	3. L'éternité plus tard

Salut, c'est encore et toujours moi !

J'en profite pour brièvement répondre à **Une** pour son commentaire anonyme : merci beaucoup à toi, et désolée pour les passages qui ne sont pas forcément clairs... parfois c'est voulu mais parfois pas *bam* Enfin, normalement, ça devrait s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres... j'espère... xD Et sinon, contente de voir que tu apprécies ce couple, que j'aime beaucoup, personnellement ! Du coup, ce sera sans doute pas la seule fic que j'écrirai sur eux =P

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent... tant mieux xD

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Chapitre 3 : L'éternité plus tard

S'il n'avait été question que de coïncidences, ce genre d'incident – dans sa tête, Midorima Shintarou avait surnommé cela _l'incident du Maji Burger_, mais ce nom sonnait peut-être un peu trop dramatique, en fin de compte – n'aurait dû se produire qu'une seule fois.  
C'est-à-dire, Takao et son éternel camarade de toujours n'auraient dû rencontrer par hasard le duo gagnant du lycée Seirin qu'une seule fois. Deux, à la rigueur – et peut-être trois, suivant les prédictions d'Oha-Asa.

Aussi, lorsque pour la quatrième fois ils en vinrent à croiser Kuroko Tetsuya et son immense camarade aux cheveux rouges, Midorima décida que non, décidément, il n'était plus question de coïncidence, et ce, malgré tout le bon vouloir du monde. Les excuses de Takao (_J'avais juste envie d'aller à cette boutique, voyons ! Tu sais, c'est drôle, j'avais aucune idée que c'était si près de Seirin... Non, vraiment, tu savais qu'ils s'entraînaient sur ce terrain, toi ?_), qui au départ n'avaient déjà pas grande valeur à ses yeux, en perdaient encore à chaque fois qu'il les réutilisait, les modifiait, en inventait de nouvelles – et, à vrai dire, l'incroyable tireur de Shuutoku commençait à s'en lasser. A s'en sentir agacé, même. Particulièrement agacé.

Il n'était pas stupide, et avait bien deviné que son ami avait dans l'idée de le pousser à côtoyer Kuroko et Kagami – à vrai dire, il le suspectait même d'essayer de le confronter spécialement à Kuroko. Cependant, lui-même, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ; il l'avait dit, de toute manière. Ils l'avaient dit tous les deux. Dès la première fois. _Je ne t'aime pas_ et _on ne s'entend pas vraiment_ et _nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre_.

Midorima n'aimait pas perdre. Par conséquent, il ne s'engageait jamais dans la moindre bataille sans être sûr et certain que son horoscope était favorable, que son objet du jour restait à portée de sa main gauche, qu'absolument toutes les chances étaient de son côté ; cependant, avec Kuroko, l'on ne pouvait parler de chances. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chances.

Il n'y avait qu'un mot : impossible. _Il est impossible de deviner quelle sera-  
_Il se sentait poussé à un combat qu'il n'était pas certain de remporter, et il détestait ça.

Et puis, de toute manière, c'était évident : Kuroko avait besoin de Kagami. Kuroko était toujours avec Kagami, passait son temps libre et ses cours et ses entraînements en compagnie de Kagami. Mangeait avec lui, discutait avec lui, flânait avec lui.

Vivait avec lui, presque.

Midorima fronça les sourcils. Cette pensée lui était désagréable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas – c'était quelque chose que l'horoscope, encore une fois, n'expliquait pas.

En vérité, Kuroko Tetsuya était une chose que ni l'horoscope ni rien ni personne ne savait expliquer.

Pour cette même raison, il n'avait plus envie de le voir. Plus jamais.  
Mais Takao en avait décidé autrement, et maudit soit son pouvoir de persuasion (c'est-à-dire, la passion avec laquelle il le harcelait, lui répétant mille fois de l'accompagner en tel ou tel endroit, où forcément il finissait par rencontrer Kuroko et... la chose qui lui servait de camarade) ; ce jour-là, encore une fois, ils étaient là.

C'était un passage dans un certain centre commercial qui avait inspiré à Takao, selon lui, l'envie de se rendre à une certaine boutique pour atteindre laquelle il fallait absolument emprunter une certaine rue qui, par le plus grand des hasards, passait juste à l'arrière du lycée Seirin – et son ami de lui vanter le calme de l'endroit, la beauté des arbres, le silence environnant, l'impossibilité de rencontrer qui que ce soit, pour le convaincre comme un agent immobilier aurait voulu lui faire acheter un appartement…  
En fin de compte, cela dit, ils avaient tout de même emprunté la fameuse rue, Takao devant, Midorima sur ses talons.

Aujourd'hui était une jolie journée pleine de beau temps, et les cinq heures actuelles s'approchaient de la sixième, au fil de chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps, mais quelques voix se faisaient entendre au loin, effacées, incompréhensibles, comme des murmures ou de simples souvenirs. Un soupir au bord des lèvres, Midorima avait passé un regard absent sur les bâtiments, l'espace qui les séparait, et cet ensemble qui formait le lycée qu'avait choisi son ancien coéquipier ; étrangement, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, et puis...  
C'est alors qu'il les avait vus. Qu'ils les avaient vus, tous les deux. Kuroko, Kagami. Debout dans la cour, non loin d'une haute bâtisse trop neuve pour être belle. Un portail et quinze mètres les séparaient, peut-être.

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, Midorima sentit Takao attraper son bras et le tirer brusquement, avec force et sans douceur, en direction des deux autres – mais il ne voyait pas, ou il ne s'en souciait pas, ne faisait pas attention, ne-

« Kagami ! Kuroko ! Helloo~ ! »

Takao était bruyant et inconscient.  
Sitôt qu'il l'aperçut, qu'il l'entendit, qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence, Kagami lâcha la main de Kuroko et s'éloigna de lui – d'un bon mètre, sans plus oser le regarder, mais l'air agacé, et sur le coup, personne ne sut plus quoi dire.

« Heu... salut, lâcha finalement le grand roux, mi-embarrassé, mi-énervé. Je suppose que vous passiez par là par hasard, pour pas changer ? »

Cette fois, on devinait aisément l'irritation dans sa voix – et, à vrai dire, il ne faisait plus vraiment d'efforts pour la dissimuler. Il risqua un regard sur le côté en direction de Kuroko, lequel ne le lui rendit pas, et se contenta de promener son regard bleu sur les nouveaux venus ; l'espace d'un instant, Midorima le croisa, mais son ex-coéquipier s'en détourna aussitôt, et l'as de Shuutoku ne saurait probablement jamais si, à cet instant, le joueur fantôme avait été soulagé, insensible, indifférent, ou dans la colère la plus noire qui soit.  
Enfin, de toute manière, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Kagami était celui qu'il fallait à Kuroko et, moins de vingt secondes auparavant, il lui avait pris la main. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il s'était tenu trop près.

De son long et fin majeur gauche bandé, Midorima remonta la monture de ses lunettes contre son nez. La simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Takao et lui-même s'étaient approchés ne serait-ce qu'une minute plus tard suffisait à lui donner la nausée – il en avait mal au ventre, même. Au ventre et au cœur et à la tête ; il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je n'ai rien à faire ici », déclara-t-il froidement.

Le dos droit. Les sourcils froncés. Et cette main aux doigts bandés qui venait de quitter son visage, et ce regard vert sombre qu'on devinait à peine sous les verres en proie à divers reflets – l'instant d'après, il s'en était allé.

Takao le regarda s'éloigner, sans dire un mot.  
Il ne retrouva la voix qu'une fois que les cheveux verts eurent disparu à l'horizon, effacés derrière un bâtiment, un arbre, une rue, autre chose, il ne savait plus.

« Ce... c'était pas censé se passer comme ça, là, lâcha-t-il, embarrassé. Kagami, tu-  
– Kuroko ?! »

L'exclamation de l'élève de Seirin, à ses côtés, manqua de le faire sursauter. Heureusement, le basketball lui avait conféré cette capacité de réagir presque instantanément à toute action ou parole, fût-elle surprenante ou inattendue ; aussi, immédiatement, il balaya la cour du regard, se retourna, observa Kagami, chercha Kuroko, ne le trouva pas, et réalisa – il avait disparu, et Takao lui-même n'avait pas été assez attentif pour le voir s'éclipser.  
Le coéquipier de Tetsuya, en vérité, semblait plus que bouleversé.

« Je vais- »

Impulsif comme toujours, il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, à courir, à le chercher, à les chercher tous les deux, ou en tout cas à chercher son camarade à lui, comme si tout à coup, ça avait été la chose la plus importante du monde – et, à cet instant précis, Takao le vit.

Il en remercierait sa vision plus tard, d'ailleurs, mais pour le moment, Kuroko Tetsuya et sa masse de cheveux bleu clair s'enfuyait dans la direction que Midorima avait prise, et en tant qu'ami de ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kagami s'en aller. Aussi, d'un geste fluide et décidé et rapide, il attrapa le poignet du numéro 10 de Seirin et le retint, de toutes ses forces.

La réaction fut immédiate.

« Takao, qu'est-ce que tu f-  
– Désolé, Kagami, mais je vais devoir te demander de rester avec moi~ »

Le jeune homme prit un air particulièrement choqué, et Takao ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« Je te rassure, je vais pas te manger ! Ajouta-t-il alors, entre deux éclats de rire. Mais... c'est que Shin-chan en pince pour Kuroko, tu sais. »

Son ton s'était soudain fait plus sérieux, et il devina vite, au regard noir et tellement interrogateur que Kagami lui jetait, que celui-ci ne s'enfuirait pas, s'il le lâchait. Alors, il desserra l'emprise de ses doigts autour du poignet de l'autre et, doucement, précautionneusement, en un geste aussi fluide que lent, lui rendit sa liberté.  
Takao glissa les deux mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

« Mais il est tellement coincé et malhonnête avec lui-même que si j'fais pas ça, il arrivera jamais à rien, tu comprends ! Alors, Kagami... »

Les derniers restes d'un précédent sourire, accrochés encore à ses lèvres, tout au bord, ne tardèrent pas à s'évanouir, et il offrit aussitôt à l'homme en face de lui le regard le plus sérieux dont il était capable – sérieux, au point même que Kagami, tout à coup, n'eut plus l'air si fâché.

« Laisse-lui une chance. »

Kagami avait serré les poings. Fort. Pincé les lèvres. Fort. Serré les dents. Fort.

« S'il te plaît ? »

A l'air sombre dans ses yeux rouges, Takao pouvait aisément deviner que l'autre garçon avait envie de le frapper.

* * *

Midorima Shintarou. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague, trop loin pour définir un quelconque décor.

A peu près une route devant lui.

Un camion qui passa à toute vitesse souffla un courant d'air froid et fort dans ses cheveux, contre son visage, et il se demanda : depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu l'esprit aussi vide, déjà ?

Ça devait remonter à la précédente défaite de Shuutoku. La seule. L'unique. La fois où l'horoscope l'avait déçu.  
Mais ce n'était pas pareil, cette fois-ci, enfin ; il n'avait pas perdu, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu gagner, et puis, il n'avait jamais voulu jouer, de toute façon, et même l'horoscope n'avait rien indiqué, comme si personne n'en savait de toute manière rien, comme si-

Son cœur se serrait fort dans sa poitrine et, pour faire passer le malaise, il tenta de soupirer. Cela l'allégea – une seconde. Puis, la douleur revint. Dans son torse et dans sa gorge, comme un gros rhume un jour d'hiver, en pire.

Ça avait été une belle journée, mais maintenant, il commençait à pleuvoir. Doucement. Il tendit la main, la droite. Une goutte. Deux. Trois.  
Doucement mais de plus en plus fort. Il soupira. Jamais autant il n'avait souhaité n'être rien de plus qu'une brique sans sentiments, insensible aux gouttes de pluie, même à la plus petite, sur laquelle le vent et la tempête et les marées s'écraseraient, les gens se heurteraient, sans jamais la briser.

Il abaissa la main et la sentit en effleurer une autre.  
Aussitôt, il sursauta, regarda en direction de l'intrus, et-

« Midorima-kun. »

Deux yeux bleus, rivés sur lui – et ce regard. Ce regard précis.  
Le même qu'il y a si longtemps, dans la salle de sport, ce regard qu'il avait attrapé au vol mais qui sans doute aucun lui était destiné, voué. Offert. Consacré.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il lui semblait que ce regard froid contenait à lui seul plus de chaleur que l'humanité et Kuroko au grand complet ; mais, il ne saurait jamais si c'était vrai. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion. L'illusion d'un regard et l'illusion de phalanges étonnamment tièdes contre les siennes, un beau jour emporté par la pluie.

« Midorima-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Kuroko Tetsuya._  
Le nom qui lui vint à l'esprit le fit frémir, et il ferma les yeux. Secoua la tête.

« Hmpf. Je pourrais et devrais te retourner la question, Kuroko. »

Il avait le ton froid, mais il sentait les mots tressaillir au bout de sa langue – le dernier, surtout. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans sa manière de le prononcer, et il le savait ; quelque chose d'imperceptible, mais quelque chose que Kuroko percevrait peut-être quand même, quelque chose qu'il espérait secrètement que Kuroko percevrait quand même.

« Oui, déclara la voix gelée, posée, calme et indifférente. Je veux qu'il arrête de pleuvoir. Et puis... »

Étonnamment, il laissa la phrase en suspens. Après cela, plus personne ne parla.  
Et puis, juste comme Kuroko l'avait dit, et puis, Midorima sentit, ressentit – les phalanges tièdes, tout contre les siennes. Et puis, l'index étranger, intrus, passant le rideau de ses longs doigts ; il le sentit s'enrouler autour du sien, doucement, lentement, et la suite dura une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle il ne bougea pas, immobile, froid, droit – une éternité durant laquelle il ne bougea pas mais se concentra uniquement sur sa main, ses doigts, ceux de Kuroko, et sa paume qui les rencontrait bientôt.

Après l'éternité, Kuroko avait pris sa main.

Et il ne trouva pas en lui la force de s'en dégager. Pis encore, il sentit ses joues brûler, malgré la pluie ; immédiatement, il tourna la tête, tâchant de se concentrer sur un arbre non loin, la route, les rares voitures ou le soleil disparu derrière quelques nuages minces, mais chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un échec aussi douloureux que son visage bouillant et il finit par abandonner.  
Il avait perdu, et il était perdu, à vrai dire.

De par ce qu'il était, de par son horoscope, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'enjoué, qui le complète et sache faire fi de ses différences, d'une femme qu'il aurait préférée plus âgée ou de Takao parce qu'il était sur le terrain celui qu'il lui fallait – mais tout se mêlait dans sa tête et soudain, il ne sut plus vraiment si, au contraire, il ne lui fallait pas bêtement quelqu'un de silencieux, tellement silencieux qu'il ne le dérangerait pas, et calme, et gentil, et attentionné, compréhensif sans le montrer, et-

Il secoua la tête et inspira, soupira, tâchant de se donner l'air plus agacé que dépaysé.

Ce n'était pas Kuroko qu'il lui fallait, et ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait à Kuroko – c'était le destin. Et quiconque s'élevait contre le destin se risquait à la colère du hasard, auquel il n'était jamais bon de s'exposer.

« Dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. »

Sur ces mots, il dégagea sa main de celle de son ancien coéquipier, et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Kuroko immobile, silencieux, calme, au regard bleu rivé sur son dos, sur lui et sur lui seul.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta de pleuvoir.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! ^^ (wah, la rime *bam*)

Après avoir lu ce chapitre, ma chérie a commencé à me parler des possibilités de Takao/Kagami (ou Kagami/Takao, je sais pas lequel serait le plus probable XD) ... Alors, qui pour ce merveilleux crack pairing ? *sort* (le pire c'est que ça m'a donné envie d'en écrire ! ;_;)

Hum sinon, le blabla inutile mis de côté, il est possible que je mette un peu plus de temps à poster le chapitre 4... En fait, j'avais l'intention d'écrire un OS pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko (joyeux anniv' en retard de quelques jours, Tetsu xD) maiiis je ne l'ai pas fini à temps maiiis je compte quand même le terminer et le poster doonc je ne vais pas pouvoir me remettre à cette fic avant 2-3 jours.

Cela dit, c'est pas si important je pense XD J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine, sans doute ! =)


	4. Pas de réponse

Hello à tous ! (on se demande bien qui c'est, hein...)

Encore une fois, je réponds rapidement au commentaire de **Une** : Ahah... je suis vraiment désolée, je suppose que c'est mon style qui est trop compliqué, alors ? ^^' J'étais pas sûre, et j'ai fait relire tout ça par plusieurs personnes, et tout le monde m'a dit que c'était compréhensible, alors je pensais que ça allait, mais... je suis désolée éè Je vais faire un effort pour la suite mais je garantis rien ^^' Mais oui justement, caser Kuroko avec tout le monde c'est le but du fandom, voyons ! 8D *bam* Hnn l'AoKuro c'est bien aussi. J'ai commencé 2 OS sur eux mais j'ai rien terminé... bwaah xD oh et, mister violet = Murasakibara ? ... ok je peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir oublié son nom XD J'aime bien ce couple aussi cela dit~ :3

Sur ce... merci d'être passé par là, et bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Chapitre 4 : Pas de réponse

Dès le lendemain, Midorima n'adressa plus la parole à Takao.  
En vérité, il lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à subir _l'incident du Maji Burger_ ; il lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à croiser tant de fois Kuroko et la chose rouge ; il lui en voulait de l'avoir poussé à observer la scène de la veille, aussi, image qu'il n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête ; et puis, il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé juste après, il lui en voulait pour la main de Kuroko dans la sienne, et pour les yeux bleus sur lui, son épaule, sa main, son dos, et pour les mots qui s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres, pour ce qu'il avait dit sans le penser, et pour ce qu'il avait pensé sans le dire, pour-

Il s'en voulait à lui-même pour n'avoir pas profité correctement de l'occasion – mais, c'était la faute de Takao, de toute manière.  
Parce que c'était Takao qui avait tout organisé, après tout. C'était Takao qui avait tout prévu, et qui s'était arrangé pour le mettre mal à la l'aise, et le faire réfléchir, et lui donner cette occasion, et- c'était la faute de Takao, tout simplement, parce qu'il l'avait décidé.

« Shin-chan, t'es devenu muet pendant la nuit ? »

Son ami se tenait devant lui, et la surprise dans son regard se mêlait à une pointe de moquerie, comme il haussait les épaules, ses deux mains plongées dans les poches de son uniforme. Le col défait, deux ou trois boutons détachés – un pli au niveau de la manche.  
L'habituel Takao le regardait de la manière la plus habituelle qui soit, s'adressant à lui comme à son habitude, et pourtant la situation était loin d'être habituelle ; Midorima était loin d'être dans son état habituel, et ce, quand bien même il rechignait à se l'avouer.

Aussi, il l'ignora d'un _hmpf_ léger, juste entre ses lèvres pincées, et le dépassa sans même le regarder.

* * *

« Shin-chaan~ On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Pas de réponse.

* * *

« Shin-chaaan, t'es fâché ? Tu boudes ? Tu me fais la gueule ? »

Pas de réponse.

* * *

« Mais réponds, c'est embarrassant à la fin ! Shin-chan, j'ai fait quoi ? Dis-le, au moins, parce que là, j'y comprends plus rien ! »

Pas de réponse.

* * *

« Midorima, espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas me répondre, oui ou merde ?! »

Pas de réponse.  
Enfin, tout d'abord, du moins.

Dès le matin, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Midorima l'ignorait, Takao l'avait suivi, et ça avait duré toute la journée – en cours, pour commencer, où il était assis à ses côtés, puis à la bibliothèque, où il l'avait sans cesse questionné et re-questionné, puis à la cafétéria, et il avait fait un tel bruit à lui tout seul que le tireur de Shuutoku s'en était allé, et finalement, c'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient : après un long, long, long entraînement sans échanger une seule parole, dans les vestiaires, face à face et seuls.  
Les derniers à rester. Midorima soupira, et détourna le regard.

« Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, commença-t-il alors, essayant de se donner l'air un maximum agacé, oui, je suis en colère, Takao.  
– Non, sans blague ? Merci, mais ça, je l'avais remarqué... »

A son tour, Takao soupira, mais ce n'était pas un soupir énervé, ni désemparé ; à vrai dire, son soupir, suivi du sourire qu'il lui lança juste après, avait l'air de vouloir dire _ah là là, mais Shin-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi_ et, sur le coup, il ne parvint qu'à agacer encore plus Midorima. Franchement, pour qui se prenait-il, avec son petit sourire supérieur, à le regarder de haut alors qu'il était plus petit que lui, et à sous-entendre dans son attitude plus qu'indécente qu'il savait tout, sur tout, et comprenait tout ?

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, c'est ça ? »

A nouveau, pas de réponse (taquin, Takao songea aussitôt que ça lui avait manqué, tiens). Sérieux, de cet air qui ne voulait rien laisser paraître, pas la moindre émotion, pas la plus petite bribe de sentiment, mais dont le simple regard voulait déjà dire tant, Shin-chan ferma méticuleusement son casier, et enfila sa veste, comme si de rien n'était. Mais le col autour de son cou était arrangé un peu à la hâte, et les lunettes sur son nez y reposaient légèrement de travers – et le numéro 10 de Shuutoku put, dès qu'il le remarqua, affirmer avec certitude que, décidément, son camarade de toujours ou presque était bien troublé.

Cette fois-ci, fier à la fois de sa trouvaille et des idées qui commençaient à lui traverser l'esprit, il ne se retint même pas de ricaner et, glissant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, il lança à son ami un regard plein de défi.

« Allez, raconte, fit-il, et l'on entendait dans sa voix qu'il avait le rire au bord des lèvres. Il s'est passé quoi, une fois que tu m'as laissé en tête-à-tête avec Kagami ? T'as retrouvé ton Kuroko, c'est ça ? »

A vrai dire, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de poser la question. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, après tout ; Shin-chan, parti dans une direction au hasard, dans ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait qu'à moitié, et l'autre garçon, cette espèce de fantôme bleu, qui l'avait suivi presque aussitôt – ajoutez à cela une cuillère de l'air absent qu'avait toute la journée affiché Midorima, deux cents grammes de ce sursaut qui venait de le parcourir de la tête aux pieds, et vous obtiendrez au-delà d'une simple réponse la pure conviction que oui, c'était ça.

« Ne l'appelle pas « mon » Kuroko, imbécile, répondit toutefois le principal intéressé, dans toute sa splendeur de tsundere. Lui et moi, on ne s'entend pas, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
– Oh, Shin-chan, mais arrête un peu de te mentir à toi-même, à la fin ! »

Takao ponctua cette exclamation, ce cri du cœur d'un soupir exagérément exaspéré – tant et si bien qu'après cela, Midorima ne sut plus quoi dire. D'un majeur mal assuré, il ajusta la position de ses lunettes, mais derrière les larges verres, ses pupilles éperdues de vert fuyaient celles de son camarade ; il était troublé, non, désemparé, plutôt, et pour la première fois, cela se voyait. Vraiment.

Son ami lui-même en fut un peu surpris, d'ailleurs. Toutefois, s'il écarquilla un instant les yeux, il s'y habitua bien vite – et puis, son travail ici n'était pas encore fini, non. Il avait encore à lui dire quelques mots, dont il ne savait que trop bien l'effet qu'ils pourraient avoir, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'était plus sûr de vraiment le vouloir, mais-

« T'es absolument dingue de lui, non ? »

Cinq, six mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, peut-être – et le ton qu'il voulait assuré. Certain. Convaincant. Il avait flanché, et quelques syllabes avaient sonné issues de son cœur, sans doute plus qu'elles ne le devaient, parce qu'il en était plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait ; mais, ça n'avait plus d'importance, à présent. Bien à l'abri derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes sévères, le regard de Midorima ne chercha pas le sien – pire encore, il détourna la tête, et regarda au loin.

« C'est faux », annonça-t-il, catégorique.

Catégorique. Catégorique au point que, l'espace d'un instant, Takao craignit même de s'être trompé – la seconde d'après, toutefois, lui rendit espoir, lui rendit confiance, et au fur et à mesure que son œil surpris distinguait aux joues de Shin-chan quelques reflets rouges, roses, embarrassés, le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait raison, qu'il avait réussi.  
Satisfait, il sourit, et quitta le banc où il s'était assis.

« Menteur, taquina-t-il, rieur.  
– C'est faux ! »

Takao haussa les épaules. Voilà que Shin-chan s'énervait, maintenant ; mais franchement, après tout ce temps, n'avait-il vraiment pas encore compris que ce simple fait révélait mieux que n'importe quel autre le fait qu'on l'avait découvert, qu'il était gêné, que son ami avait gagné ? Enfin, cette maladresse et ce côté terriblement tsundere comptaient aussi au nombre des différents charmes et atouts de son Shin-chan, il fallait dire... Maintenant que le jeune homme y réfléchissait, s'il avait été un tantinet moins romantique dans l'âme, peut-être même qu'il aurait refusé de le voir partir avec ce Kuroko de Seirin, tant il aimait le taquiner ; mais l'heure n'était pas à se poser ce genre de questions et, attrapant d'une main le sac qu'il avait laissé traîné, Takao revint bien vite à la réalité.

« Shin-chan, je te crois pas~, chantonna-t-il, à présent persuadé d'avoir vu clair dans le petit jeu de son tsundere préféré. Tu rougis, en plus.  
– Ce... Takao, ça suffit !  
– Tu peux te fâcher tout ce que tu veux, ça changera rien au fait que tu l'aimes, ton Kuroko. J'ai pas raison ? »

La réponse se fit attendre.

« Je... Je ne l'aime pas. »

Mais, à vrai dire, l'incertitude dans sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il tentait avant tout de s'en convaincre lui-même.

« C'est le destin. »

Ah ? Le ton était plus assuré, tout à coup, tiens.  
Takao fourra une bouteille d'eau mi-vide dans l'immensité de son sac, termina de lacer sa chaussure droite et releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

« Lui et moi, nous ne sommes pas faits pour aller ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci, Shin-chan avait l'air carrément sérieux, et son ami en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Sur le coup, il ne sut pas pourquoi, cependant.

« Explique ? Osa-t-il alors.  
– Je suis cancer, et il est verseau. »

Il fallut bien deux longues, interminables minutes au cerveau de Takao pour accepter, comprendre et enregistrer l'information.

Sitôt qu'il eut réalisé ce qui semblait être le principal défaut d'une relation que pourraient entretenir Midorima et Kuroko, toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire – d'un fou rire terrible, mortel, qui le secoua bien durant deux autres longues et interminables minutes, au point même que, lorsqu'enfin il parvint à se calmer, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

« Nan, Shin-chan, t'es pas sérieux ! C'est juste pour ça ?!  
– Je suis très sérieux ! Et puis, c'est une ombre, et il a besoin d'une lumière... hmpf. »

Si le premier argument portait à rire plus qu'à pleurer, force était d'avouer que le second semblait, au premier abord du moins, plus efficace, plus rationnel ; aussi, Takao cessa rapidement de rire, et bientôt il ne ricana plus du tout. Midorima, quant à lui, finissait de ranger ses affaires, et paraissait déjà prêt à partir – mais quelque chose, quelque part, tout au milieu de son regard, respirait l'incertitude à plein nez et, sur le coup, son camarade ne sut trop qu'en penser.

Alors, il soupira, glissa son sac de sport jusqu'à son épaule, et laissa ses propres yeux dériver, lentement, lentement, sur le côté. Les casiers. De métal et tous fermés, maintenant. Depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-ils ici, déjà ? A l'extérieur, il devait déjà faire nuit... Ah, cette situation, c'était compliqué. Et dire que son pauvre Shin-chan se languissait d'un bonhomme qui prétendait n'exister qu'en présence d'une quelconque lumière, alors qu'enfin, bon sang, c'était Midorima qu'il dévorait du regard, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné...

« Et la possibilité que ce soit toi qu'il veuille, tu l'as envisagée, grand malin ? »

A cette question, Shintarou ne répondit pas.  
En vérité... En vérité, non, il ne l'avait pas envisagée, justement – depuis toujours, il s'était dit, répété que Kuroko était une ombre et que c'était une lumière qu'il lui fallait, mais en fait- non ! Il se reprit de justesse, et s'interdit d'y réfléchir plus ; quoiqu'en dise Takao, c'était impossible. Voilà : Kuroko et lui, c'était impossible. Point. A la ligne et on repart – parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Aomine, parce qu'il ne serait jamais comme Kagami, et parce que l'amour ne fait pas tout, et parce que, de toute manière, ce n'était pas lui que Kuroko voulait.

Il l'avait vu, après tout. Avec Kagami, l'autre jour, à la sortie de Seirin, et puis- ce n'était pas lui. Son partenaire, son ami, ce n'était pas lui. Son confident, son appui, ce n'était pas lui. A vrai dire, à ce stade, il n'était guère plus qu'une connaissance de son ancien coéquipier, et encore – et le fait qu'il lui ait pris la main, le fait qu'il lui ait demandé _qu'est-ce que tu veux_ n'y changeait rien...

« Hé, Shin-chan, tu m'écoutes ? J'te dis, sérieusement, t'as pas vu comment il te regarde ? »

L'interpelé sursauta – comment ça, s'il n'avait pas vu... quoi ?

« Écoute, je suis pas expert dans ce genre de choses, mais toutes ces fois où on était avec Kagami et lui, c'était toi qu'il regardait... Attends, me dis quand même pas que t'as rien vu ? Et la manière dont il te regarde... tu sais, avec ce regard- »

Midorima n'écouta pas la suite.  
Il l'entendit, vaguement, peut-être, mais ne s'en souvint pas ; son esprit était ailleurs et, étonnamment, il réalisa qu'il tremblait un peu. Du fin fond de son être revenaient à la surface nombre de souvenirs et parmi eux, il y avait _ce regard_, comme avait dit Takao ; _ce_ regard, dans ces yeux bleus, ceux de Kuroko, et la manière qu'il avait de ne le destiner qu'à lui, ce même regard que Shintarou avait toujours trouvé tellement étrange et fascinant à la fois, avec ses mille et une significations sur lesquelles il n'arrivait jamais à mettre le doigt...  
La main de son ami, sortie de nulle part, atterrit soudain sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

« Shin-chan, sincèrement... je pense que c'est toi qu'il veut, ton chéri. »

Midorima ne sut pas, sur le coup, si cette remarque lui faisait plaisir ou non.  
Certes, Takao avait le ton calme, pour une fois, sérieux, sincère, presque attendri, touché peut-être ; mais les deux derniers mots qu'il avait employés le glaçaient jusqu'au sang, et... Immédiatement, dès qu'il les entendait, il s'imaginait lui, et Kuroko, et tentait d'envisager un « eux » mais n'y parvenait pas, n'osait même pas, et tout à coup il sentit son visage brûler de honte et d'embarras.

« De... Dans la vie, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Takao... »

Pour toute réponse, son camarade se mit à rire, et la main sur son épaule tapota gentiment le tissu de son uniforme.

« En effet, mon Shin-chan, mais d'une, t'es pas crédible, et de deux, si t'essaies pas, tu l'auras jamais. »

Essayer...  
Le mot, et ce qu'il impliquait surtout, sonnait un peu bizarre, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Mais, essayer...

A cet instant précis, le souvenir de la paume de Kuroko contre la sienne le fit frémir, et ses lèvres s'arquèrent en l'ébauche d'un sourire.  
A ses côtés, Takao rayonnait.

_Essayer, hein._

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. ^^ L'histoire avance, lentement... Cela dit, ça risque plus d'être très très long, à partir de maintenant. Je suis nulle pour estimer les proportions d'une histoire, mais je pense qu'à ce stade, on a dépassé la moitié de la fanfic...

Sinon, bah, j'espère que ça vous a plu =D Et je vous donne rendez-vous ('fin, à ceux qui veulent xD) aux alentours de samedi prochain pour le chapitre 5 ! =) En attendant, si jamais, j'ai récemment posté un OS sur ce tendre (?) couple qu'est l'AoKise... et je travaille en parallèle sur quelques autres histoires courtes que je ne tarderai sans doute pas à mettre en ligne =P

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et à bientôt (j'espère) ! ^w^


End file.
